Sorrir é uma questão de paciência
by Dana Norram
Summary: A intimista visão de um Miro Kazantzakis antes de ingressar na redação da maior revista da Grécia. Para fãs e leitores de "Santuário Times". // AU // GEN // FICLET


_"Se você tivesse acreditado  
na minha brincadeira de dizer verdades,  
teria ouvido as verdades  
que insisto em dizer brincando.  
Falei muitas vezes como palhaço,  
mas nunca desacreditei  
na seriedade da platéia que sorria!"_  
(Charles Chaplin)_  
_

**—x—**

**Sorrir é uma questão de paciência  
**por Dana Norram

**—x—**

Tropeçou numa caixa virada de borco no exato instante em que cruzara a soleira da porta, derrubando metade das sacolas de papelão que trazia nos braços. Praguejou alto ao assistir parte das compras rolando pelo soalho e se perguntou pela milésima vez quando iria tomar coragem e colocar uma ordem naquilo tudo.

Um suspiro fundo e cansado ecoou pelas paredes brancas e desapareceu no ar antes de alcançar o teto. Há quase um mês se mudara para aquele cubículo que — na falta de um nome melhor — era chamado de 'apartamento' e ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de estar, como gostava de dizer, "por conta própria".

Passara cada um dos preciosos anos de sua adolescência sonhando com o dia em que teria um lugar só seu. Imaginara-se fazendo compras de madrugada, quando um texto qualquer para a revista ou jornal que trabalhasse já estivesse finalizado, colocando o que bem entendesse no carrinho — mesmo que se tratasse de um pote de sorvete e uma garrafa de refrigerante. Decidindo cada dia do seu bem resolvido e imperturbável futuro detalhe por detalhe. Inventava perguntas para entrevistas que talvez nunca acontecessem. Sonhava como seria sua primeira reportagem de capa, elaborando títulos e chamadas, só de brincadeira. Em como seria bom provar para sua mãe que ela esteve enganada o tempo todo.

O barulho de vidro partindo puxou Miro Kazantzakis de volta à realidade. Irritado com sua total falta de jeito, ele rodou os olhos azuis enquanto largava o que sobrara intacto de suas compras sobre uma pia completamente atulhada, pegando vassoura e pá a fim de recolher os cacos de um pote quebrado, cuja geléia de amora se espalhara pelo chão.

Frustrado e constrangido não apenas com a situação mas consigo mesmo, pensou: _quê mais poderia dar errado?_

Parecia até que cometera algum crime terrível e não só estava sendo punido por ele, como também por todos os crimes do mundo. Queria elaborar uma desculpa aceitável, mas a verdade — se tivesse coragem para admitir — era que se iludira. Achara que quando conseguisse entrar na faculdade as coisas acabariam se ajeitando de alguma maneira. Cogitara até mesmo a distante possibilidade de que sua mãe viesse a perdoá-lo. Perdoá-lo por ele não ter escolhido um casamento com alguma vizinha fácil e lhe dado uma porção de netos a quem ela mimaria e prepararia doces e compotas.

Entretanto, escutar aos berros que aquela profissão não o levaria a lugar algum não machucara da mesma forma que ver os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus transbordados de raiva e decepção. Raiva por descobrir que no final não conseguiria manter seu menino por perto para sempre. Decepção em saber que ele não lhe deixaria nada além de algumas boas lembranças.

Miro despejou os restos do pote de geléia na lata de lixo com um ruído abafado. Em silêncio encostou a testa contra a parede gelada, tentando mudar os rumos de seus pensamentos. Mas _não_ podia.

O fato era que ele realmente evitara _pensar_ no caos que sua vida se transformara naquelas últimas semanas. A euforia de entrar na faculdade logo substituída pelos olhares atravessados que recebia a cada dia que chegava em casa um _pouquinho_ mais tarde. Era óbvio que seus pais estavam desconfiados do "algo a mais" no sorriso que Miro ostentava.

Na verdade Miro nunca entendeu como eles descobriram. Teria sido ao revirar velhas cartas e anotações pessoais? Ou será que um deles espreitara atrás de uma porta quando ele simplesmente não estava olhando? Chegou até mesmo a imaginar se um deles talvez não escutara alguma conversa de telefone extremamente particular.

No final acabara desistindo de tentar adivinhar ou compreender porque certas escolhas eram mais importantes do que ser ele mesmo. Desistiu de se fazer presente e querer receber um olhar de aprovação para cada gesto que executasse.

Mas precisou que sua mãe explodisse em meio a berros de fúria para que a decisão de ir embora fosse tomada. Não era daquele jeito, afinal, que ele imaginava deixar a casa dos pais para encontrar seu lugar no mundo.

E foi uma grande sorte que tivesse economizado para uma emergência como aquela. A faculdade deixou de ser um problema logo que conseguiu uma bolsa graças a suas boas notas, mas não podia viver de graça e jamais aceitaria compartilhar da cama alheia por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Agora aquela era _sua_ vida. Suas decisões.

Chutou uma infinidade de caixas e peças de roupas largadas no chão aleatoriamente, enquanto cambaleava até a escrivaninha improvisada ao canto. O precioso _laptop_ descansava sobre a superfície lisa, indiferente ao olhar cansado de Miro. Ele economizara meses e meses para comprá-lo e pretendia mostrar o computador aos pais somente quando o tivesse usado para escrever sua primeira reportagem. Sabia que ainda podia fazer isso. Engolir o orgulho, voltar atrás. Se arrepender. Começar de novo.

_'Não'_. Pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça como se quisesse espantar algum inseto irritante.

Graças ao avançado da hora, a quantidade de carros cruzando a avenida abaixo já diminuira sensivelmente e pela primeira em todos aqueles dias Miro desejou que o barulho da rua fosse alto o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer dos próprios pensamentos.

Sentou-se na cadeira dura, cujo encosto já estava se soltando e com alguns comandos rápidos e precisos abriu um novo arquivo de Word que piscou na tela, esperançoso. Então, sem pensar em como já estava tarde e que teria de levantar cedo no dia seguinte, Miro começou a digitar furiosamente, escrevendo e criando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Só parou duas horas depois, braços e pernas doendo pelo excesso de tempo passado na mesma posição, quando o vento do lado de fora começou a soprar com mais e mais força até ser seguido pelo barulho da chuva que desabou repentinamente sobre toda a cidade.

Balançando a cabeça e tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos, Miro fez um carinho desajeitado no monitor antes de se levantar para fechar a janela.

Vivia naquele lugar há quase um mês, após quatro mudanças consecutivas no último ano. Tinha esperanças que morar próximo à zona central o ajudasse conseguir um estágio ou outra oportunidade dentro de sua área. Não imaginava que as coisas pudessem ser tão difíceis assim. Mesmo tendo acabado de começar seu segundo ano, por várias vezes Miro repreendera a si mesmo ao pensar que talvez fosse melhor largar o jornalismo de uma vez e se conformar que passaria o resto da vida servindo mesas nalgum restaurante do Psiri.

Um forte raio foi seguido pelo barulhento ruído do trovão que estremeceu o quarto inteiro. Miro imediatamente voltou os olhos para a tela azul, onde seu texto, que traçava um paralelo entre os Deuses do Olimpo e políticos do Parlamento Grego, cintilava. Firme e inabalável. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e erguendo uma das mãos, empurrou o caixilho de madeira até ouvir o som da janela fechando atrás de si.

"Talvez seja desta vez".Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, falhando miseravelmente ao reprimir um sorriso. Um sorriso que ele próprio chamaria de bobo caso pudesse confrontá-lo num espelho. Um sorriso que achava ter esquecido como se fazia. "Talvez seja esta a _minha_ vez"

Lá fora a cortina chuvosa embaçava a vista para uma longa cadeia de edifícios amontoados no horizonte. As silhuetas austeras de aço e concreto sendo reveladas cada vez que um novo relâmpago cortava os céus de Atenas.

Ao fundo, o prédio da Editora Kido resplandecia como se tivesse sido acertado em cheio por um daqueles raios. Maior e mais imponente do que todos os outros.

**—x—**

**Fim**

_Dedicada a **Calíope Amphora**.  
__Happy Birthday, my Porn Queen! _

**—x—**

**N.A.: **E aí está. Minha primeira fanfic de Saint Seiya, que tal? Será que consegui fazer algo _angst_ e convincente o bastante para nossa querida "Santuário Times"? Comentários, críticas e receitas de doces com geléia de amora são bem-vindos!

Ah, eu fiz um outro presentinho que pode ser visto neste link: img**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**v242**(barra)** dananorram**(barra)**outros**(barra)**capa**(underline)**st**(ponto)**jpg

**

* * *

Ps.** Calíope, aposto que tu achou que eu tinha esquecido da promessa, né? A fanfic não ficou exatamente como tinha planejado naquela tarde no msn, mas ainda assim, realmente espero que você goste. Que culpa eu tenho se só sei "fazer" drama? xD


End file.
